


Daredevil #2

by Brawl2099



Category: Daredevil (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 18:38:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brawl2099/pseuds/Brawl2099





	Daredevil #2

Daredevil #2

* * *

[](http://www.geocities.com/marvelrevolution/)

## 

  


| 

By [Tony Thornley](mailto:brawl2099@yahoo.com)

| 

[Home](http://www.geocities.com/marvelrevolution/)   


* * *

[Titles](http://www.geocities.com/marvelrevolution/titles.htm)   


* * *

[Daredevil Archive](http://geocities.com/marvelrevolution/knights/daredevil.html)  
  
---|---|---  
| In [Daredevil #1](http://marvelrevolution.tripod.com/knights/daredevil/dd1.html): Matt Murdock found himself representing the victim of a brutal rape involving a strange new drug. Meanwhile, another drug, peddled by the same dealers, hit the street- a drug that gave its users superpowers...   
---|---  
  
Marvel Revolution Presents- 

A single act of heroism blinded teenage Matt Murdock. But Matt discovered that as a result, his other four senses were enhanced, and he became a defender of justice, and Guardian Devil of Hell's Kitchen... 

DAREDEVIL 

#2 

#21 

"Fear is How I Fall" 

By [Tony Thornley](mailto:brawl2099@yahoo.com)

* * *

Matt Murdock crouched over the edge of the building. He could feel everything around him. A breeze from the north carried the coppery scent of blood, too old for Matt to be able to do anything. A couple were involved in a rather loud argument several floors below him. A police siren screamed as it approached. None of these were the things Matt wanted to hear. He was waiting for something very distinctive. 

He heard someone jump onto the roof behind him. He knew it wasn't Natasha. He would have heard her swing line before she had landed. The form he sensed from his radar sense was familiar. He heard the heartbeat and recognised his visitor instantly. 

"Elektra," Daredevil muttered. "What do you want?" 

"Why so rude Matthew?" the ninja quieried. 

"You never contact me unless you need something," Daredevil replied. "What do you want?" 

"If I said that I was here to kill you?" 

"Wouldn't recommend it. Black Widow will be here soon. Even if you defeated me, she'd be able to take you down." 

"Well, I'm not. I'm currently under contract with SHIELD to find the man selling the Powers drug. You are the first person I thought of." 

"I don't know anything about a Powers drug," Daredevil said. "But I'm meeting the Widow here about another drug. A controller drug?" 

"Know nothing about it," Elektra shrugged. She wasn't lying. 

"I do." Matt finally heard Tash's line as she landed. "Nasty stuff. About half heroin, some cocaine, and a substance that SHIELD's chemical people haven't ever seen before. A real nasty cocktail." Matt could sense that Tash was staring down Elektra, and her breathing was heavy, almost as if she was angry. Of course she was. Tash had never really liked Elektra. 

"Thanks Tash. Elektra, if I had anything I'd give it to you. Since I don't, I'll be seeing you later." Elektra stood still for several instants, then ran to the side of the building and jumped. 

"What else?" Daredevil asked. 

"They determined the composition of the chemical," the Widow continued. "I can't remember the details but like I said earlier, it's not pretty. You get the dosage wrong, and it would kill the victim. Those two drugs in themselves are a near fatal mix. Throw that third drug in, and you've got a mix that you need to administer with the accuracy of a doctor. Some countries would kill for this stuff for interrogation purposes." 

"I wouldn't doubt it," Daredevil replied. "Thanks Tash. If I need anymore help, I'll give you a holler. And Tash?" 

"Yes Matt?" 

"Be careful out there. Please." 

"I will. Thank you Matthew." He sensed her start to walk away, then turn back to him to say something. 

"Yeah Tash?" 

"I- uh. Nothing Matthew. Nothing." With that, the Black Widow threw her swing line, and flew away, leaving Daredevil wondering what she was about to say. 

* * *

Daredevil swung through Hell's Kitchen, listening for a soul in distress. He heard no screams, no increased heartbeats, no running footsteps. All he heard was the sounds of a city at night, not quite restful, but not quite busy. This was a time that Matt liked. Nothing to worry about. He landed on the roof of a building, and ran across it. Matt reached the edge, and jumped, showing off the feats of his nickname. 

He let himself free fall for several seconds, then threw his billy club, anchoring it on a flagpole jutting out from a building. He swung in a tight arc, then up to another rooftop, where he stopped. 

He sensed something as he swung from that flagpole. There were several people on the street, but one seemed different. He could feel increased body heat from someone. He walked to the edge of the roof, and looked out over the street, trying to hear or feel what he had sensed. 

Instead he felt a wave of intense heat flying towards him. Daredevil jumped back as the fireball struck where he was instants earlier. Matt rolled when he landed and came up in an offensive position. He felt the man's heat signature rise above the level of the roof, and his radar sense glowed red from the heat the man was giving off. 

"The Guardian Devil of Hell's Kitchen," the man laughed. "I never thought I'd see the day I'd even see you face to face, much less be takin' you on. Step up in the world baby!" Matt heard the whoosh of flames, and dodged to his right, feeling the flames singe the Kelvar of his costume. The fireball struck the small structure that housed the staircase to the lower floors of the building. It exploded outward, small shards of brick and steel showering Matt and his attacker. Daredevil felt several shards fuse themselves to the melted Kelvar along his side. 

"Good reflexes," the attacker taunted. "But what if you can't run from the fire?" In a full circle around him, a tall wall of flame manifested into being. Matt could feel the intensity of the flame growing. 

"It's just fire," Daredevil said, running towards the flames, and leaping through. He swung his billy club, the rope extended. The loose end swung around and hit the attacker in the gut. He doubled over, and Matt ran forward, ramming the attacker with his shoulder. He stumbled backwards, and Matt jumped on top of him, raining him with blows. A bolt of lightning suddenly struck Matt, knocking him off his first attacker. As he propped himself up on his elbow, Matt heard the crackle of electricity, and the heartbeat of another man. 

"I can't believe you found him first, Tuck," said the second attacker. 

"Just lucky I guess," Tuck said standing. "Why you in my territory Dorian?" 

"I knew the Devil patrolled here," Dorian said, nearing Matt. He kicked Matt's arm from under him. "I wanted a piece, just like you." 

"Fine, fine." Tuck reached down and grabbed Daredevil by the front of his costume. "I don't see why he does it," Tuck continued. "He's just a normal guy. No powers or nothing." 

"Let's just kill him and get it over with." Matt distantly heard the crackle of electricity increase, but felt blackness permeating his mind. He'd be unconscious ebfore they killed him. There was a sudden sound that resembled the report of a plasma weapon, something Matt had only heard once or twice. 

Dorian collapsed, and Matt heard a familiar heartbeat. 

"T-tash?" 

"Put him down," the Black Widow said, aiming her wrist taser at Tuck. 

"You're the Black Widow!" 

"Yes, I am." As the man stared at Natasha in shock, Matt seized his opportunity and headbutted Tuck, knocking him unconscious and most likely breaking his nose. 

"Nice work," Natasha said. He felt her walk up to Dorian and frisk him, coming up with a vial of liquid. 

"Could this be Elektra's Powers drug?" the Widow mused. 

"Could be," Matt grunted, "but before we make guesses about that, I need to get out of this uniform. I think I might have fused to my skin." 

"Then we better." The Black Widow took a small comm unit from her belt and contacted a group of SHIELD agents to pick up the two men, and grabbed Matt around the chest, helping him towards his apartment. 

* * *

Matt gingerly wrapped a towel around himself as he stepped out of his shower. That particular costume had been ruined, but it hadn't melted onto his skin. There were second degree burns all up the left side of his body, and the water striking the blisters was excrutiating. He was careful as he dried himself, then slipped on a pair of boxer shorts and a white tank top. He walked into his living room, and heard Natasha sitting there waiting for him. 

"How bad was it?" she asked. 

"Blisters all over." 

"Want me to clean them out?" 

"Sure." He walked over to where she sat, and heard her pop the lid of a bottle and instantly smelled the tang of rubbing alcohol. Matt took off the tank top. She poured a little onto some gauze, which she used to sterilize a needle. She then poked each blister, and rubbed it with the gauze. Matt inhaled sharply each time the chemical touched the blisters. 

"While you were in the shower I met some of SHIELD's chem people and had them check out the drug," she declared, trying to take Matt's mind off the pain. "They did a quick analysis of the stuff. Speed, methanphetamines, anabolic steroids, and the mysterious third chemical from the Control drug. There's a definite connection." 

"Wonderful," Matt muttered through the pain. "Just freaking wonderful." 

"Matt, about earlier?" Natasha slid away from Matt a little, and he sat up. 

"Yeah?" 

"Matt, after all that with Karen, and everything with the Knights, and everything recently... well, Matt..." Matt had turned to her, and he felt she had done the same. 

"Yes?" 

"I- I..." They gradually got closer, their faces almost touching. "I love you." Their lips met, and Matt found himself kissing Natasha like he had in times gone by. 

They spent the night in each other's arms. 

* * *

Elektra stood in front of her SHIELD superior. He slid a file to her and offered his hand. 

"It was good to work with you Elektra. Don't be surprised if we need your services again soon." 

"You won't be able to find me," Elektra replied. 

"Oh, we will," the agent replied. "We will."* 

* (Follow Elektra into her own series coming later this month from MRev!- Tony)

* * *

In _Daredevil #3_ : What happens when an angry victim of rape gets her hands on a drug that can give her superpowers? Matt Murdock finds out! 

* * *


End file.
